Cuídame
by That Little Girl 13
Summary: Cuando estás resfriado, lo único que te apetece es tumbarte en la cama y que alguien cuide de ti. Eso mismo le pasa a Clary, pero Jace no parece pensar igual. Fluffy.


**Hooooooola :) Lo primero de todo: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Espero que estéis pasando todos unas buenas fiestas y os deseo lo mejor para el 2012 :D**

**Y nada, esto es un One-Shot que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana, básicamente porque estoy igual de resfriada que Clary en este fic, y me he dispuesto a escribirlo. Espero que os guste :)**

**Por cierto, quería aprovechar para deciros que no me he olvidado de mi otra historia **_**'I can't stop loving you' **_**(podéis echar un vistazo a mi perfil y ya de paso leer la historia :D), sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero esque tengo 'lapsus' de inspiración y no se me ocurre nada que pueda ocurrir en los próximos capítulos (se aceptan sugerencias!). **

**Y ahora os dejo con esta historia, que la disfrutéis :)**

**Aviso****: todo lo relacionado con Cazadores de Sombras no me pertence a mí, si no a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y su imaginacióm ;)**

* * *

><p>-¡Aaaachísss! -Clary estornudó por enésima vez esa mañana. La idea de Isabelle de ir con vestidos cortos por la noche en pleno diciembre sólo había servido para que la pelirroja cogiera un buen resfriado. Y ahora no podía parar de estronudar.<p>

-Vamos, Clary -insitía Jace mientras tanto-. Hoy no podemos decir que te estés esforzando mucho.

- Jace, tengo un maldito catarro que no me deja ni respirar, me duele la cabeza, la espalda, los riñones y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en mi querida cama, una almohada y una manta bien calentita. ¿Y de verdad piensas que todavía me quedan ganas de entrenar?

- Oh, vamos, Clary, los cazadores de sombras no se resfrían. ¿Me vas a decir que puedes cargarte una docena de demonios en una sola noche y salir ilesa de la pelea pero tienes que estar en cama varios días debido a un maldito virus diminuto?

Clary se enfureció al escuchar sus palabras. Ella no solía enfermar, pero ese día se encontraba realmente mal. Y todo en lo que Jace podía pensar era entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Cuando el chico la había llamado para despertarla esa misma mañana, Clary esperaba que al decirle que estaba enferma él se acercaría a su casa, le llevaría algo caliente para tomar y se quedaría con ella para cuidarla. Sin embargo, todo lo que Jace había hecho había sido obligarla a ir al entrenamiento. Y Clary ya no podía más. Dejó caer sus armas y lanzó una mirarda enfurecida a Jace. Entonces, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y el resfriado, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de entrenamiento a trompicones. Escuchó a Jace mururar algo así como "Clary, espera." a sus espaldas, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y se dirigió a la habitación que tenía asignada en el Instituto.

Lo único en lo que Clary podía pensar en aquel momento era en una buena siesta.

o.0.o

-Isabelle, ¿has visto a Clary?

Jace llevaba un buen rato buscando a la chica y no la había visto por ningín lado. Supuso que se habría ido a casa.

-Imagino que estará descansando, ayer me pareció que estaba un poco acatarrada ¿has mirado en su habitación?

-Tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido, voy a ver si está allí -dijo Jace encaminándose a la puerta.

-Jace, espera. He oído lo que ha pasado en la sala de enrenamiento, y creo que deberías pedirle disculpas -dijo Isabelle.

- A eso me disponía -Jace se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a marcharse.

- Una cosa más, recuerda que no todos somos tan fuertes y resistentes como tú, y que lo único que a Clary le apetecerá ahora será que estés a su lado para que cuides de ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Toma, súbele eso y que se lo tome, le vendrá bien -Isabelle le tendió un pequenó cuenco hueante que olía a algo parecido a las flores.

- No sé si fiarme de ti. ¿Qué es esto?

- Es sólo una infusión, para hacerla no hacen falta estudios superiores de cocina, creo yo.

- Gracias, Izzy -dijo Jace, sonriendo. Y salió deprisa de la cocina.

o.0.o

Jace abrió la puerta de la habitación de Clary despacio, pues suponía que estaría durmiendo y no quería despertarla. Y no se equivocaba: la chica estaba tendida en la cama, acurrucada sobre sí misma, con la misma ropa que había usado para entrenar, ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la cama para taparse.

El chico se acercó despacio a la silla que había junto a la cama de Clary, dejó la infusión que había preparado Izzy sobre su mesita y se sentó. Observó a la pelirroja durante largo rato, y pensó en cómo sus dulces rasgos eran lo más bonito que él había visto jamás. De repente, sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de atraer a Clary hacia él y besarla como no lo había hecho nunca antes, pero sabía que eso la despertaría, y sospechaba que le chica necesitaba descansar, así que se limitó a acariciar con suavidad los mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de Clary, apartándolos delicadamente. Jace cogió una de las manos de Clary entre las suyas y se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. Buscó con la mirada y encontró una manta, que utilizó para tapar a la joven. En ese momento Clary abrió los ojos, despacio.

-¿Jace? -susurró.

- Clary, siento mucho lo de antes. De verdad, perdóname -el chico siguió acariciando el pelo de la chica, que se estremeció casi imperciptiblemente bajo el contacto. Clary esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pasa nada -dijo-. Pero quédate aquí conmigo, por favor.

-Siempre -susurró Jace en respuesta. Entonces, clary tiró se su brazo, como para indicar que se acercara más a ella, y el joven lo hizo. Se tumbó sobre el costado en la cama y rodeó a Clary con sus brazos.

-¿Jace...?

-¿Mmh?

-Tengo frío.

Clary escuchó a Jace soltar una pequeña risita y frunció el ceño, pero minutos después él la atrajo más hacia sí y su calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, protegiéndola del frío.

-Duerme, mi amor, duerme -susurró él, con el rostro enterrado en el pelo de ella.

Y Clary cerró lentamente los ojos, y se durmió, en los brazos de Jace, que la protegerían de todo y la cuidarían siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... fin :)<strong>

**No sé cómo habrá quedado esto, pero bueno, me apetecía escribirlo y aquí está.**

**No me echéis la culpa si encontráis algún error, son casi las tres de la mañana aquí y no estoy muy lúcida a estas horas. Pero quería terminalro hoy, así que... xDD**

**Y, eso es todo :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un beso.**

**-That Little Girl 13**


End file.
